The Konoha Loyalist
by Roxu
Summary: As a Genin, he was asked, "What will you do in the future?" His answer: "Protect Konoha!" Now, as a Missing-Nin, enemy, and S-Rank Shinobi, he was asked, "What will you do now?" And as he told himself every night, ignoring the pain that it left in his heart, he still responded with, "Protect Konoha. At all costs." Nothing else mattered anymore. That was his home, still is his home.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Konoha Loyalist – _**_I don't get it._

Uzumaki Naruto remembered those moments in the Academy when he had known so little, he still knew so little – but it was those frequent moments, where he'd scratch the back of his head in thought and go, "I don't get it." When it came to History or math, he still had a lot of problems, but the point was he did not get it – _at all_. Naruto was a happy person, he strived to be a happy person, he was the supporter and patriot of Konohagakure no Sato. There wasn't a vibe or atom in his body that would betray his home in any kind of way: stealing, insulting a civilian, and killing a comrade – he would never have a plot in any of that.

So why were the words, "_Naruto, you have been trialed to be executed tomorrow night as a Traitor of Konoha,_" echoing repeatedly in his head?

* * *

_ His chest hurt. Bad. Naruto, over the years of training and his childhood, had gained many injuries that would have grown men bent over squalling like a baby (no exaggeration there), and he'd hardly flinch since he had an unusual healing ability – but now, here, he was in some excruciating pain. _

_ The only thing soothing down the agony was the thundering rain pouring over his head, soaking into his clothes and numbing the injury on his chest. Naruto flicked his still, ever-so vibrant blue eyes to the person he had been carrying for the last hour._

_ Uchiha Sasuke._

_ He felt regret sink deep down into his heart. Naruto hadn't meant to damage or hurt Sasuke at all, in fact, it was the total opposite. But after his best friend at resorted to using that Orochimaru's cursed seal, Naruto had relented to Kyuubi's power – which he knew had been a major, major mistake. Naruto can hardly recall the fight after that, only bits and pieces of red lights and roars of rage. Sasuke wasn't considerably hurt besides a few broken ribs and a massive amount of bruises. _

_ He chuckled lightly and then grimaced. At least he didn't have a damn hole through his chest. Naruto felt a slither of relief pass through him as he began to see his village's Gates loom in the distance. He had never felt so much in high spirits at seeing the imposing entryway. A fleeting smile crossed his lips; satisfaction was now radiant from his aura. _

_ This was it. He had done it. He brought Sasuke back, albeit insignificantly harmed, fulfilling his faithful promise to the girl that he very much cared about. Sakura may not know it, but the only reason he had constantly asked her out for dates was mainly because Sasuke would shoot her down after her words, "Sasuke-kun do you –"and he would usually cut her off right then. He hadn't felt pity towards her, mainly sympathy, and Naruto had wanted the girl to feel better. Thus everyone thought he had developed a crush on her. _

_ "Naruto!" _

_ He felt his smile grow bigger into a full-blown grin. Sakura was racing out to meet him, her eyes wide with worry and concern. He wanted to ease that expression off her face, and he knew after a few days, she would be back to normal – Team Seven would be renewed, they could be a family again, just like Naruto had dreamt it to be._

_ He could now see Tsunade and Kakashi as well; a lot of Jounin and Chunin were surrounding the Gates as if waiting for his return . . . _

_ . . . Or maybe just Sasukes. _

_ Naruto plastered a permanent grin on his face as Sakura took Sasuke off of his back, her pink locks dripping with rain as she laid him on the ground to excess his wounds. He felt something strange clutch at his chest tightly as he saw everyone mainly focus on the Uchiha Prodigy, as if he was mainly important – and truthfully, Naruto was beginning to believe he actually was. _

_ Well, almost everyone._

_ His smile softened as a warm hand pressed against his forehead, Tsunade's annoyed face filling his vision as she checked his temperature. Naruto knew she wouldn't feel anything though, he never got temperatures, and he was hardly ever got sick. "Hey, Baa-Chan," he snickered lightly underneath his breath. "I'm awesome right? Ready to hand over that hat yet?" _

_ "You're an idiot," she shook her head. "Are you hurt?"_

_ "No," he replied automatically. "Heal the teme; it should only take you a minute."_

_ Right as Tsunade moved to turn away from him, toward the _important_ person, Naruto felt the pain blossom throughout his whole body before he pitched forward into darkness._

* * *

_ Naruto hated hospitals. Not only did they assault his sensitive nose, but they also burned his eyes from all of the bleach white walls, curtains, and even floor tiles. He also disliked when the nurses talked to you as if you were five and didn't know how to properly think. So when he drifted his eyes open and saw the square lacking-color ceiling, he immediately groaned with frustration. What a pain in the ass. Somehow, he always seemed to be dragged into one of these places._

_ Feeling another presence in the room, Naruto let his head fall limp to the right where two horizontal sliding windows were located; a six-foot-three crouching Jiraiya was looking solemn underneath the arch of the window. Naruto could guess a few theories in his mind, but his head was pounding with a dull headache so he didn't have the strength to do that. "Hey, Ero-Sennin," was his sluggish greeting._

_ "Brat," the man nodded leisurely, stepping into the room and standing poised beside his Hospital bed. Naruto only stared at the Sannin. He knew that there had to be some sort of reason to why he was here, Naruto didn't know why he didn't just accept that Jiraiya was there because he cared – he somehow knew it was important, whatever the reason was. "Kami," the man groaned before he licked his lips, "it isn't good, Naruto. This isn't good at all." _

_ He furrowed his eyebrows, "what?"_

_ Jiraiya made a deep groaning sound before grabbing Naruto's sheets and peeling them away from the injured Genin, causing Naruto to shiver at the unwelcoming cool air against his bare upper-body. Jiraiya focused on Naruto's bandaged torso before wincing and pulling a scroll from his pocket. "S-Sensei . . . H-Hey, what's the big idea? It's freezing in here!" _

_ "Shut up," Jiraiya channeled chakra to the scroll and clothes equipment appeared in his arms. "Look, Brat, I want you to change into these clothes. Really fast."_

_ Naruto frowned, "why?"_

_ "Look – Naruto, just _do_ it. I'll explain!" _

_ His frowned only deepened, but he did as his Sensei demanded of him, analyzing the clothes before slipping them on. They were simple, black shirt and pants, black ninja sandals, a ninja pouch stocked with kunai, shuriken, a stack of explosive tags, a roll in ninja wire, etc... "Naruto, you have been trialed to be executed tomorrow night as a Traitor of Konoha," Jiraiya had said the words in a jumbled rush, but Naruto clearly caught on to each single word._

_ Shock struck him to the core, making him want to recoil slightly. "What do – What do you mean 'executed'?!" He may have hadn't paid much attention in the Academy, but he was pretty sure that meant 'killed'. _

_ Jiraiya looked as if he was being ripped out on the inside, his body slumped in defeat. "The Uchiha bastard told them about the Kyuubi taking over your body; they somehow overruled Tsunade's authority and ordered your execution . . . In public."_

_ Naruto knew he more than likely resembled a gaping fish. He felt his legs going insensitive with the horror of his Sensei's words sinking deep. They . . . "_What_?" He gasped out weakly. What was Jiraiya even talking about? "They'd never d-do that . . . W-What am I going to do? I . . . What's going on?"_

_ Jiraiya assisted his student into a standing position and allowed Naruto to adjust to his weak legs. "Look, kid, you're going to leave the Village tonight. I want you to run, Naruto." The man pressed a bundle of Ryo bills into his right hand before grabbing his arm and pulling the distressed thirteen year-old into a strong hug. "Run as far as you can. You'll be labeled as a Missing-Nin, and Hunters will be after you – so train. Train hard."_

_ Jiraiya then grabbed something else from his pocket, it was a scroll, and handed it to Naruto. "When you're safe, open this – you'll understand and I know you will find a purpose." He set a large hand on his student's head, ruffling his unkempt blond hair. "I . . . will see you soon, Naruto."_

* * *

So now you see why he didn't understand?

Naruto, his legs weak and beginning to become more uncomprehending, finally gave in and buckled underneath his weight. He had ran for days, walked for nights, and constantly moving that exhausted and fatigue was making his vision swim with debilitation. He was still slightly in shock of the whole event occurring a few days ago. Konoha . . . his home . . . execute him? After all he had done for them? _Why_? What would he do now?

_ 'Jiraiya then grabbed something else from his pocket, it was a scroll, and handed it to Naruto. "When you're safe, open this – you'll understand and I know you will find a purpose."' _Naruto blinked at his Sensei's previous words and sighed, shifting his body so he was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the plain-looking scroll, and unfurled it.

_ POOF_

Before him, in a perfect symmetric line, were three scrolls. They each had their own special, individual design. The first one was blue, like the color of his eyes, with yellow lining. The next was swirls of orange and crimson red. The last silver with no design or – wait, it was metal. Naruto reached down and grasped the metal 'scroll', he soon realized it was a long vial that unscrewed at the top.

He set it on his lap and decided to reach for the first scroll, the blue and yellow one. Naruto unrolled it and examined the neat, cursive calligraphy – this was a letter.

** Dear Naruto,**

** Well this is certainly embarrassing from my point of view. If you are reading this, then I must be dead. Sorry, I should properly introduce myself; my name is Namikaze Minato, I am your father . . . If Kushina, of course, remained a faithful wife – heh, I'm joking, joking, she'd kill me if I ever said something like that. **

** Anyways, I was told to write this letter, just in case something happened to me. There are a few things you probably want to know:**

** One, you see the metal capsule with you, it holds notes of all of my inventions, including my Hiraishin and Rasengan. Use and study them wisely, son, they should NOT fall into enemy hands. In fact, when you are finish, burn them, as much as I hate to admit it, it's the safest thing to do. The capsule is locked with a Blood Seal, so your blood will be the only one permitted to unlock it. I know that you could just keep the notes hidden in that if you wish to, but it can still be stolen – a Ninja's profession does not evolve around taking risks, remember that, Naruto.**

** Two, Namikaze's DO have a bloodline. I know it's shocking, and it's not on my Bingo page, but I want you to read this closely, really closely. It's speed, Naruto. Fast, unstoppable speed. It was how I was able to develop Hiraishin without disfiguring my face or loosing limbs at a time – Namikaze's have a special bloodline for speed. It's yet to be named, so feel free to have fun with the title. Try and improve my jutsus if you desire, I advise you to study ineptly in Jikūkan (Space-Time) Ninjutsu – good luck with that, son. **

** Three, I just want to tell you that I love you very much, Naruto. I know something's in life seemed unfair, or immoral, or very cruel – but remember that you have a home. Konoha is your home. My whole life, I have established myself to making Konoha a better place, a far better home, and just a place where many far and wide would envy to come and visit. Do you understand my logic? Of course you do, because you are the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, Naruto, and don't you ever forget that. I will see you in the far future, my son. Prosper your life with success and make everything count, understand? I love you.**

**Love, **

**You're Father **

** PS: Whatever your mother writes in her letter, remember she's a stone-faced liar.**

Naruto didn't realize he was crying until his tears dripping onto the letter with big, fat drops. He couldn't believe this. His dad . . . was the Fourth Hokage? The Yondaime? Wow, h-his dad sounded awesome, just by reading his letter he knew that his father had been an optimist and had adored Konoha greatly.

_Konoha is your home, _he had written.

_ What can I say to that? Can I still agree with that, dad? _Naruto glowered as his thoughts strayed toward where he had been avoiding these past few days. He begrudgingly snatched the orange and red scroll and unrolled it with a heaving sigh. Naruto sniffed away unwanted tears.

**Dear baby,**

** Hey, Naru. This is so depressing that I'm crying while writing this, can you believe that? I'm glad Minato is at the Hokage Tower right now, he might laugh at me in this state. Old man Hiruzen demanded me write this to you, so I'm actually listening to him for once. **

** I guess I might as well tell you that I love you so much, Naru-Chan. You're eight months in my tummy right now, and I cherish you already, you're going to be such a spoiled brat, let me tell you. Knowing my husband, he probably told you all of his clan's confidential information, right? That uptight Hokage, he did because I read his letter already (; . We weren't supposed to but I'm not Uzumaki Kushina for nothing. **

** So first thing is first, baby cheeks:**

** One, the Uzumaki Clan have two exceeding abilities that they were known for but those Iwa-bastards had us knocked off the grid. The more important of the two is Fūinjutsu. Otherwise known as Sealing Techniques. I wouldn't exactly call it a bloodline, but all Uzumakis' have a special forte in the field, and I know one day you'll definitely be a master. The second thing are called Chakra Chains. Unfortunately for you, I already you are a male, and since Chakra Chains have been passed down to the females of the family, I doubt you will gain the ability – but that's alright, sweetheart!**

** Two, I would advise you to take a detour trip to Uzugakure no Sato when you can. I'm not going to tell you the surprise, though, my boy, I'll let you figure that out by yourself, just watch out for the tides and, as our last name portrays, the slanderous whirlpools, they're deadlier than you may think or believe. I'm telling you to go there because there are some individual objects you need to find. Mainly scrolls, that will assist you in training if need be so, and my weapons. I told an anonymous friend that if I were to pass away, that they would need to be returned immediately so that those weasel council members couldn't get their hands greasy. **

** Okay, three, I want you to follow your heart, Naru. Knowing who your parents are, haha no pun there, I know that YOU will do what is right and for the greater good of your home. I miss Uzu so much sometimes that I can cry for hours, trust me – when you go and visit, you will understand. But I know that you will grow up and become a strong man, have a loving wife, and have me a few grandchildren, hopefully. **

** Because I love you. And I believe in you with every vibe in my not-so-living body. I'm joking, I love you baby. **

**Love, **

**Mommy**

**PS: I'm not a stone-faced liar, your father is just a dramatic showgirl (;**

Naruto gently rolled the scroll back up, blinking to hold back any more forthcoming tears. He could not believe anything anymore, why had Jiraiya given him these again? '… _you'll understand and I know you will find a purpose,' _Jiraiya had said, but has Naruto truly found understanding? Yeah, maybe he could go to Uzugakure no Sato, but what after?

Travel? Become a Mercenary? Become someone he had sworn to never be?

Naruto clenched the scroll tightly and closed his eyes before willing himself to his wobbly feet, ignoring the waves of pain each movement sent him. His eyes snapped open with determination and burning strength.

He would protect Konoha. Even if they didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Guest (You know who you are): I made Naruto be executed just because I'm making the Council see Naruto as a huge threat and are scared of him. If Cloud got in a war with the Leaf with Naruto executed, then I guess that's their shitty luck. Danzo's Ne (Root) will more than likely be introduced later on, but I ruled the banishment idea out. Sorry about that. I hope you still continue reading; it's just starting so I haven't officially gotten into the story. Forgive me. **

**Another Guest: I apologize for my hideous clichés, but it happens in every story so . . . I can't really feel bad about it.**

**Decius 23: I've always been really annoyed about the whole 'Sakura-smacking-Naruto-in-the-face-for-hurting-Sa suke' so I am officially turning that whole scenario into something different. Thanks for calling my work descriptive. I know that there is no Namikaze Clan, but Minato did have a family at one time, and I personally inserted the Bloodline. I'm not sure if Minato is related to Nidaime, but I have my doubts on that. Naruto will gain his own power in due time, um, I wouldn't necessary call the whole 'speed' thing is an impressive Bloodline so I don't believe that I will overpower him. Thank you for your comments, though.**

**Thanks!**

**Happy Trails to You!**

* * *

******_The Konoha Loyalist – _**_The Nation Once Known as Uzu no Kuni_

****The recently proclaimed Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto gazed at something that he could only describe as beautiful. He had never seen the ocean before, water yes, but the sea was completely different. Something about the crystal blue water captivated his eyes to where he could not dare look away.

Naruto was standing at a small Hi no Kuni village known as Port City. It was a relatively small community with too many trading docks. The one thing Naruto immediately noticed about the area was that for its meager size, it was overly populated to where it was almost hard to walk around the center of the city. He was currently overlooking one of the longest piers there, stretching out toward the ocean about thirty meters, making it approximately ninety-eight feet in length. Impressive, but Naruto was more interested in what his eyes were inspecting from an extensive distance.

The Island of Uzu no Kuni looked really small from Naruto's point of view from Port City, but he knew that if it looked small from there, it had to be enormous up close. He hadn't really thought about getting there, more on the lines on what the hell his mother had been talking about when she said he should go!

'_I'm not going to tell you the surprise, though, my boy, I'll let you figure that out by yourself, just watch out for the tides and, as our last name portrays, the slanderous whirlpools, they're deadlier than you may think or believe._'

So . . . _what_? There are some crazy whirlpools around the island? Naruto didn't see any problem in just dodging them. Turning away from the island, he shifted his attention back towards Port City. He needed to locate someone who could take him there on a boat, but before that, Naruto knew he needed some food. He could tell from the fact that his energy had been slowly, oh-so-gradually causing him to become tired more frequently than normal. Food was important, as was water, so that was the first thing on his agenda for the day.

Roaming back toward the City, Naruto kept his eyes locked on the ground below him, kicking at loose rocks that happened to stray in his path. He wasn't certain on why he didn't just travel to Nami no Kuni to get to Uzu . . . He could have had a bed to sleep on, warm food, shelter . . . but maybe it was because he was scared to see Tazuna, Tsunami, or Inari again. No doubt by the time he would have gotten there, they would have received the news that their town 'Hero' was actually a traitor of Konoha. Naruto knew he had always had a soft spot when people judged him, their reactions, but he didn't want to see their fear and disappointment – so he had marked out that plan almost simultaneously at those train of thoughts.

"Get your red bean buns! Get some bun-buns for your tum-tums!"

Naruto actually cracked a humorous grin at hearing that phrase. The man, a hearty-smiling street vendor, was jumping around with about a dozen of paper-wrapped bean buns in his oversized arms. Naruto was reminded of Choji in a bizarre, futuristic kind-of-way. He, although rather attentively, approached the older man and gave him a full-blown grin. Albeit Naruto was technically a Missing-Nin, this man was a citizen of Hi no Kuni, which was still Konoha. "Hello, sir," he nodded his head in a greeting.

"Oh, ho, _ho_," the man smiled widely and produced a bean bun in Naruto's face, "would _you_ like to buy a bean bun, son?" The man's eyes twinkled with pride at his own rhyme.

Only wanting directions to the nearest local diner, Naruto scratched the side of his head before shrugging and nodding happily. "Sure!" He chirped, grappling around in his pocket for a Ryo bill. "Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me the time of the nearest boat heading toward the island of Uzu no Kuni?" A bean bun would be enough to satisfy him for a short while, though it wasn't the healthiest of known foods.

Distributing Naruto the paper-wrapped bun and receiving the money, the hefty man made a confused sound in his thick throat before raising an eyebrow. "You do realize where '_Uzu no Kuni_' is, right, boy? That place is bad news." The man abruptly looked over the thirteen year-old's head and saw another welcoming customer. "You sir, look as if you should eat one of my famous red bean buns! Come, come!"

Naruto sighed when he realized the man would supply him with no more answers. If he was not mistaken, the man had given him a look of fear and wonder. He didn't know what made him have that expression, but with a sinking feeling, he knew it couldn't be good. Unraveling the parchment from his pastry as he began treading on an unknown sidewalk, Naruto swiftly wolfed down his food while synchronously throwing away the baking paper in a nearby trash bin. Maybe not so much as rewarding then he would have liked, but Naruto couldn't complain towards food.

Naruto found himself heading back toward the trading docks. He suddenly was hit with the thoughts of what Sakura was doing, what Sasuke – that telltale that had brought this all on Naruto's shoulders – was doing, and even his sensei, Kakashi. Naruto wanted to laugh at even the mention of Sasuke being titled a Traitor of Konoha, no, the Council would let his mistakes be cleared and classified, and he would be a Shinobi of the Leaf not even a day later. Perhaps Naruto was jealous of that fact, that Sasuke could be held in such high graces by everyone even though he did not deserve it – but Naruto also had something the Uchiha did not.

It was opportunity. Naruto had so much leeway where many things could be done. He wasn't for sure how he was going to get those things done exactly, but Naruto would come up with a plan _eventually_. "Eh, excuse me, sir?" He had progressed upon a burly man who was currently shirtless, his holey pants smelled of rotten fish and seaweed while he balanced a chewed toothpick between his teeth.

The fisherman spared Naruto a long, yet brief glance, his gloved hands reach forward to grapple with a mildewed wooden crate that he was hauling onto a boat to their left. "What do ya want, kid?" The man rasped out, only half-paying attention as he grabbed another wooden container and lifted it to his coworker, who was waiting impatiently for a crate to be handed to him. "I'm busy 'ere."

"Uh, yeah . . ." Naruto shrugged off his awkwardness and licked his dry lips, almost cringing at the aftertaste of the bean bun. He _really_ needed to brush his teeth. _Soon_. "I was – ah, just wondering when another boat goes off toward Uzu no Kuni . . ."

The fisherman hesitated before exploding into guffaws of roaring laughter. "Ha! Who dared ya to do that, boy?"

" . . . What are you –? "

"Nobody goes out toward that cursed island, kid. No boat. Those whirlpools are dangerous, ya hear?" After lifting his last, water-damaged crate, the man paused as he slipped his gloves off, full turning to face Naruto. "Rumor has it that those whirlpools somehow _know_ where you are, like they're _alive_! They're impossible to dodge."

'_I'm not going to tell you the surprise, though, my boy, I'll let you figure that out by yourself, just watch out for the tides and, as our last name portrays, the slanderous whirlpools, they're deadlier than you may think or believe._'

Naruto pursed his lips before calmly turning and walking away from the busy fisherman. After ten minutes of endless walking, Naruto finally gave in to his worst nightmare: the Library. He had always hated those places, maybe because the librarian refused his entry, spatting out, "_Demon tainting children_," or something ridiculously similar. After five years of attempting to get into the library and then hearing those comments, trust him, any nine year-old child would feel resented and scorned.

"Damn," he mumbled underneath his breath. _A little studying won't hurt . . . And then I guess I'll haft to take myself to Uzu._

* * *

A bell chimed as Haruno Sakura swung open the door to the Yamanaka's rather vacant Flower Shop. She was there late, actually, to pick up a freshly-made vase of flowers that had been designed by Ino herself.

Sakura's day was not going too well. At all. She had skipped dinner last night, which had been a grave mistake since breakfast had been disregarded as well, and her alarm clock had refused to wake her up at an appropriate time, hence why she currently looked bed-haggard with her pink hair only sloppily brushed and wearing normal civilian clothes that didn't even match.

"Oh, Sakura! _Finally_, I was beginning to wonder if I was going to haft to take these to Sasuke myself." Ino battered her eyelashes and winked at her best friend, seated on a stool with an orange apron tied around her neck and waist. Ino glanced back down at the magazine she was flipping through, still smiling at her comment.

Sakura felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she moved forward to the beautiful wooden-carved vase that she had personally ordered. She opened her mouth to tell Ino the truth, that she wasn't even going to the Hospital, but the words slowly died from her throat. "Thanks, Ino-Pig," was her small voice. Sakura didn't wait for the retribution of, "Yeah, whatever Billboard-Brow," instead taking the flowers and fleeing the building quickly.

She whined at the muscles in her thighs and hips constricting painfully. She had only recently requested Tsunade-Shishou to be her sensei, which had been a huge step in her Medic and Ninja career. Sakura was upset that the Godaime had cut off all medical properties of her teachings, now only focusing on the physical aspects – which, were horrible, Sakura knew. So now for the next week, Sakura would haft to do a minimum of one hundred pushups, laps, pull-ups; the whole nine yards.

What brought on this new, profound determination of training?

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Who else?

She had . . . at one time; been so excited about seeing her other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, return to them. Sakura was aware that her little crush had perhaps grew dimmer since he had _defected_ from the village, but when she saw him near the Gates, it was kind of like a hurry-and-go-see-how-he-is adrenaline rush. Naruto, someone who had grew to seem like a brother to her, had simply grinned. He had seemed fine.

But . . . _But_ . . . They _hadn't_ been fine.

* * *

_"__Naruto!" When Sakura shifted her attention to Tsunade's worried yelp, she felt her heart squeeze painfully at the sight of Naruto's eyes rolling to the back of his head. She leaped forward and staggered to catch him before he completely smacked against the ground. _

_Kakashi was immediately there a second later, chakra leaking from him from the Shunshin he had just performed accurately. Sakura, having taken classes at the Hospital after the Chunin Exams, brushed his blond hair back off his forehead, noting the fact that his hitai-tae was missing. She checked his eyes and breathing, noticing her shallow pants from panic. "Sakura, calm down," Kakashi told her softly, wrapping his fingers around her wrist as he gently pried her away from the critical-condition Naruto._

_ "__W-Where is he hurt?!" Sakura began opening his unzipped orange jacket, and she felt tears spring to the corner of her eyes as she saw the blood shining around his black tee-shirt. She briefly considered just turning around and walking away, not wanting to see the wound and how bad it was – could she really handle this? Both of her teammates were down for the count, while one was barely hurt – the other was pale and shaking from bloodloss that was afflicted by her crush . . ._

_As if answering her wish, Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sakura and moved her out of Tsunade's way, who was lacing her hand with chakra to cut away the black shirt. Just by the Godaime's horrified gasp and Kakashi's stiffening posture, Sakura felt tears beginning to leak from her eyes and her nose beginning to run. What did Team Seven do to really deserve this? Both of her teammates and sensei had lost so much in the past, while she was just a spoiled civilian-born Kunoichi . . ._

_Sakura refused to look at her devastatingly injured teammate, holding her Sensei's forearm in a vice-like grip as she buried her tear-stained face into his side. _

_And then she heard a Chunin whisper nearby, that one whisper, the words underneath his breath felt as if the reality of her world came crashing down. It was almost like everything she had programmed herself to believe and not believe was switched and altered._

_ "__Who cares about the Demon brat? The Uchiha is more important . . ."_

* * *

And then a trial was held, and they – that damn _Council_ voted him to be executed. And – And the only evidence they held against him was because Sasuke, her supposed crush, had told them a-about . . . red chakra? And not to mention the execution hadn't even token place, Naruto had disappeared the night before, thank Kami.

Sakura ignored the tears glimmering in her eyes as she continued to roam toward her destination. After his sentence, everything just went downhill from there. Supposedly Naruto had an S-Rank secret that had been hidden; the Council had quickly got granted to revoke the death penalty for telling everyone. Sakura would be lying if she hadn't of felt that tugging resentment in the back of her mind when she had first been told by her mother. "_The poor child," _her mother had grabbed her father's hand, _"my brother died during the Kyuubi's attack, you know? But Sakura, you must realize that Uzumaki-San had no say during the sealing. He was just as old as you were! He was a newborn! And . . . Then he grew with everyone resenting him, he had no friends or family until he joined the Academy. But Sakura, I know he considered you his family and close friend. Okay? Do you understand?" _

After a whole night of thinking, Sakura did understand. She did, and now she couldn't even look her teammate Uchiha Sasuke in the eyes. She still felt that attraction toward him, don't get her wrong, but he – she was almost disgusted by him. Sakura knew she had belittled Naruto a lot around Sasuke – because of her crush – but ever since Sasuke had left, a lot had changed and she just didn't understand why he would do that to Naruto.

Her objective was finally close as she rounded a corner of a street, the familiar apartment looming above her. She had always admired Naruto having his own house to live in, always telling him that he was so lucky to not having to deal with parents fussing on having your room clean or chores. He, of course, had looked at her as if she was insane. His apartment was on the very top floor of the building, which was convenient since he had a small catwalk hooked to a backdoor where he could walk out of and jump roofs – which Sakura knew he loved to do.

She ignored the many strange looks she received from going in the 'Demons' apartment. Sakura, doing the only thing she really knew to remember Naruto's memory there, began paying his rent every month and keeping his house clean and not dusty.

She held the vase up with her left arm, using her right hand to grab the single key in her pocket that she carried around a lot. Naruto, after their first C-Rank mission, had given a house key to Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-Sensei, stating that since they were his team they should be able to enter his home freely for emergencies. When he had first handed it to her, the metal of the key had been warm from his hand, and now it just remained ice cold.

She twisted the key in the door knob and gently pushed the door ajar with her hip, entering the apartment while closing the door behind her. She glanced around the small kitchen area before turning to the right and passing through a small hallway, which only had a doorway to his bathroom, but she passed it and entered the biggest room of the whole apartment – Naruto's bedroom.

It was strangely empty, yet seemed occupied. Sakura had been here too many times to count when he had still been in the Village, picking up trash, empty cardboard ramen cups, and even dirty laundry. But now, the wooden floor was untouched, the orange blanket on the bed was unruffled, the desk to the right of his bed was tidied, though Sakura had carefully put the Team Seven picture away.

She set the vase of flowered on his desk, walking over to open up one of his sliding windows for sunshine and clean air to filter into the room.

It was silent. Sakura clenched her teeth once before giving up and sitting heavily on the creaky bed, ignoring as the sound of springs popping echoed in her ears. _Naruto, where are you?_

* * *

Running on water was more difficult then it looked. It had a vast difference from tree climbing, mostly because each time you stepped down, you had to time and adjust your chakra with the waves. Even if the ocean was calm, there were still ripples through the sea, it was only natural. Naruto turned his head to see the fading view of Port City; it was gradually becoming smaller as he pushed chakra into his legs, speeding up his course towards Uzu no Kuni.

He had found nothing at the library. He guessed the Uzugakure no Sato was a private and reserved country, only dealing with their internal affairs. The only main thing he knew of Uzu was that the red swirling pattern on all Jounin of the Leaf's flak jackets was a symbolism of Uzu no Kuni alliancing themselves with Konoha in the reign of the Shodaime. That lead him to believe that Uzugakure no Sato was once a majorly important country, even if it was never a main nation like Kumo, Iwa, Suna, or Konoha.

Jumping over a short wave, Naruto began to think about the whirlpools. He was about two thousand and four hundred feet back away from the Island, about a mile and a half. He was kind of waiting . . .

. . . Naruto suddenly felt his body jerk harshly counter-clockwise.

He yelped and suddenly pushed chakra against his legs to bounce back, observing the rapid torrent of water as it formed into a large whirlpool. He stared at in nothing short of amazement and curiosity. It was beautiful, really, but that fisherman's words: _'Rumor has it that those whirlpools somehow know where you are, like they're _alive_! They're impossible to dodge.' _So he guessed it would be a good idea to keep moving. Naruto ran around the edge of the whirlpool and began resuming his sprint toward the island.

He could see a short beach from his peripheral vision, quickly followed by a long stretch of forest and mountains. It was still a great distance away but Naruto was determined to make it there, besides, he was an Uzumaki – he should be –

Black spots suddenly flashed in his eyes, followed by pain and water as he fell back in the ocean, his focus on chakra to his feet completely forgotten as seawater soaked into his clothes and hair. Naruto blinked until the black flashes faded and he stared at what was in front of him – but that was just it, there was nothing in front of him! It was just . . . air.

"What the hell," he muttered, running a hand over his face. Naruto scrambled to his feet and reached a hand forward, carefully. He examined in awe as a purple barricade surged underneath his touch, the barrier's color stretched up and over Uzu no Kuni, disappearing when it went too far for his vision to see as he pulled back. This . . . was amazing. _Was this surprise that mom was talking about? _He wondered. _How am I supposed to get past this barrier? Is it Fūinjutsu? _

That was the only solution that came to Naruto's mind. Maybe . . . Naruto sighed and formed a plan in his head. He reached forward once more and touched the Fūinjutsu barricade, watching as it repeated the whole process of glowing a vibrant purple color.

Naruto then accelerated chakra to his palm . . .

. . . and then much to his disbelief, a whirlpool began forming underneath his feet. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape it, mostly because the shock of it all sent him off-balanced and Naruto felt himself tumbling backward into the mass of swirling water. Salt and liquid was the only thing he could process, it flooded his senses and dragged him underneath a strong, forceful current. After a few futile tries, Naruto realized just because he was an adequate swimmer, it didn't seem to do him any good here.

_Dammit . . . I can't breathe; _Naruto's realization set a panic into his system. He began thrashing for a source of oxygen, needing air so badly that his throat began numbing with a dull pain. _Let me out, let me out, let me out! _

Naruto's lashing around caused him to snap open his eyes underwater and try to see anything useful that he could use to ascend himself back up for air. Nothing. All he saw around him was a whirlwind of crystal blue water that felt as if a vortex was crushing his body gradually. Naruto clenched his teeth in disgruntlement and forced himself to relax. His eyes searched the area around him before he crossed his fingers together and muttered a silent, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

The only thing he knew to do is to push himself back toward the center of the whirlpool. Around twenty Kage Bunshins poofed in around and him and he felt their hands beginning to tug at his arms and feet, directing him toward his slow, yet improving location. He had never thought that going to a simple, destroyed Island could cause so many problems. He should have taken his mother's advice seriously in that letter.

Naruto managed to drag himself out of the whirlpool, his breathing harsh and labored as he used his knees and hands to keep him above surface-level. _Man, I didn't know nature could be such a bitch, _he noted his stiff muscles, especially in the back of his neck where the current had strained him around, and scowled with displeasure. He stumbled to his feet and glared at the invisible barrier with annoyance.

He sucked in a long, deep breath, before letting it out evenly. Naruto closed his eyes and flared his chakra as much as it would allow, which was a lot considering his large unnatural reserves. "You are going allow me entry," he growled out before rushing at the Fūinjutsu barrier.

He emerged through it instantly.

"You haft to be _kidding_ me . . ." Naruto only stood there for a split second, dumbfounded that that was all it took, a flare of chakra and you were in – but then he started letting out laughter. It wasn't hysterical, but more on the lines of 'what-a-waste-of-time' chuckles. He couldn't believe he almost passed out from oxygen loss in a freaking whirlpool when all it had took was a full-body flare of chakra.

He finally ran the rest of the way to the Island and began jumping tree-to-tree through the forest. He was aware of how dense it was, thick and compressed with trees, vines, and nature. You could tell it hadn't been gone through or touched in a long, long time. Naruto snorted at his thoughts. Of course it hadn't, it was like an obstacle course getting in here!

Naruto suddenly halted and crouched on a high branch – his breath caught in his throat.

The sight before him could only be described as ruins. Toppled buildings, destroyed homes, vines and greenery growing over most of the buildings from years of abandonment. He felt his eyes soften at the thought of children once residing here, of mothers and father's raising their newborn baby, of happy families going through their everyday routine. Naruto continued roaming the fallen Village until he neared a bridge that overlooked a large river that separated two parts of the city; the middle was caved in, leaving a huge gape in its wake.

He swiftly jumped the distance and began sprinting toward the huge building that oversaw Uzugakure no Sato. It was obvious that it was the Uzukage's Tower, or office, and he was pretty sure that was where he needed to be. The dwelling was not as big as the Hokage Tower, but it was shaped like a large cylinder with multiple windows scattered in a pattern Naruto couldn't interpret. Strangely enough, there were broken, battered red stairs winding around the building until they reached to the barely-stable roof. The place once must have been extraordinary to see, but now it was ruined with roping vines and collapsed walls.

Naruto jumped down at the entrance of the Uzukage Tower, looking all around him once for extra precaution. He . . . It suddenly felt like he was being watched – and well, as a kid, he had learnt quickly that the feeling was never a good one. He stepped over the deteriorated door, which was half-blocking the entrance.

Naruto narrowed and shielded his irritated eyes from a gleam of shining metal, which was reflecting off of a beam of late evening sunshine that had filtered through a large, vast crack in the wall somewhere to his far right. He was mesmerized that this place, which was so beautiful, was also destroyed into an ugly mess. It almost made him loath Iwa.

The gleam of metal that had caught his attention surprised him when he got a view of what exactly it was. There were two swords, both stabbed into a slab of rock. They were shorter than the average Katana, and Naruto vaguely recognized them as Tantos. The blade was silver, of course, but the hilt was a startling blue . . . like the ocean, like those whirlpools.

Naruto frowned as he walked forward to inspect the twin Tantos further. Were these the weapons mom was talking about? He chewed a bit on his bottom lip in thought before the decision snapped him to attention.

He reached both hands to grasp the azure blue hilts.

"Whoa, easy there tiger. I don't think that's a very good idea." Someone grabbed his shoulder.


End file.
